Kyle Jallywall
Kyle Jallywall - (ur. 8-9 kwietnia 2035r. w Wielkiej Brytanii, zm. 22 grudnia 2053r. w Hogsmeade) Czarodziej półkrwi, oraz wampir. Przed śmiercią Auror. Syn ojca charłaka i matki mugolki. Absolwent Hogwartu w domu Salazara Slytherina. Były kapitan Klubu Eliksirów, prefekt Slytherinu, oraz Młodociany Auror. Historia Kyle urodził się w środku nocy, 17 lat temu. Jego matką była mugolką, za to ojcem człowiek pochodzący z rodziny szlacheckiej, oraz charłak, jednak mimo to czarodziej czystokrwisty. W chłopcu płynęła więc krew zarówno mugola, co i czarodzieja. Jak można się domyślić, żył on w luksusie. No właśnie nie, mimo dość bogatej rodziny, nie żył on jak typowy bogacz. Jego mieszkanie mimo to nie wyróżniało się od standardów Londyńskich mieszkań. Prawdziwe, zamożne mieszkania członków rodu znajdowały się w magicznej części świata. Kyle mimo to od zawsze czuł się inny, jakby nie pasował tu. Jego lata młodości szybko przeminęły, mimo tego, że w domu zawsze sam musiał o siebię dbać, oraz miał wiele obowiązków domowych. Chłopiec wolny czas spędzał na czytaniu książek fantastyki. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że sam dołączy do takiego świata. Pewnego nie wyróżniającego się dnia, gdy Kyle jak zwykle oglądał półki z książkami, jedna z takich książek, która trzymał w dłoni, zaczęła zmieniać barwę. Kyle nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Szybko więc powiadomił o tym swojego ojca, którt opowiedział mu o świecie magii i czarów. Chłopiec na początku nie wierzył w brednie ojca, jednak mimo to podświadomie nie mógł doczekać się momentu dołączenia do tego świata i rozpoczęcia nauk w Hogwartcie. Miał on również nadzieje, że tak jak jego ojca, tak i jego domem będzie Slytherin. W jego 11 urodziny, o których tak jak wszystkich innych nikt nie pamiętał, w jego ręce przyleciała sowa z listem z Hogwartu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wraz ze swoim ojcem trafił on na ulicę Pokątną. Jego pierwsze spotkanie ze światem magii było bardzo optymistyczne. Był on wręcz wniebowzięty tak wspaniałym miejscem. Ojciec dał Kylowi trochę galeonów i wytłumaczył tutejsze zasady walutowe. Kyle od razu pobiegł do Olivandera w celu kupienia swojej pierwszej różdżki. Ciężko było wybrać mu tą prawidłową. Raz za razem różdżki odrzucały Kyla, tak długo, aż ten praktycznie całkowicie stracił nadzieje. Wtedy to ojciec podarował mu swoją różdżkę, której on nigdy nie wykorzystał. Była to różdżka przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenia, bo mało która różdżka wybierała Jallywalla. Następnie kupił całą resztę rzeczy i odjechał z powrotem do domu. Tydzień później Kyle wraz z rodzicami odjechał do king Cross, skąd peronem 9 i 3/4 udał się do Hogsmeade Kyle po trafieniu do Hogsmeade przeniósł się do Doliny Godryka, gdzie mieszka jego brat. Po tygodniu za zgodą brata i rodziców popłynął on na Hawaje. Spędził tam kilka tygodni. Jednak był on jednym z tych nieszczęśników, którzy na własne oczy zobaczyli erupcje wulkanu na owych Hawajach. Na szczęście jednak nic mu się nie stało. Kiedy Kyle tylko znalazł się już przy Hogwartcie, był bardzo zaskoczony. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie Hogwartu tak wspaniałym, na jaki wygląda. Wraz z nauczycielami i innymi uczniami udał się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie rozpoczęła się ceremonia rozpoczęcia roku, oraz przydział nowych uczniów. Kyle lekko zestresowany czekał, aż nadejdzie jego kolej, jednak, gdy ta już nadeszła, uspokoił się. Trafił on do Slytherinu, dokładnie tak, jak chciał. Kyle szybko zapoznał się z kilkoma osobami, oraz zapoznał się z planem lekcji i przedmiotami tu uczonymi. Od razu zaciekawił go przedmioty polegające na nauce zaklęć, oraz lekcje Eliksirów. Nie można powiedzieć, że Kyle był pilnym uczniem, jednak nie można mu również zarzucić lenistwa. Mimo częstych wizyt "na dywaniku", te lata w Hogwartcie przeminęły bardzo przyjemnie. Jednak już przy samym początku roku wdał się w bójkę z innym uczniem. Jak się okazało, nie takim zwykłym uczniem. Od tego czasu stara się nie kozaczyć do osób, których nie zna. W międzyczasie poznał on pewną fajną dziewczynę z którą wszedł w długi związek. Kyle na pierwszych rokach w Hogwartcie niestety miał kilka poważnych wypadków. W jednym z nich mimo leczenia w mungu otrzymał znamię w kształcie "X" na dłoni, oraz jego twarz została zniekształcona. Za to w drugim całkowicie stracił czucie w nodze. Leczenie w Mungu dało wiele, jednak mimo to zapewne do końca życia będzie musiał on chodzić z laską, a przy najmniej tak myślał. kilka dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego odbył się bal. Jego przyjaciel skonstruował dla niego specjalną protezę, która umożliwiła mu normalne poruszanie się bez laski. Jest mu za to wdzięczny do końca życia. Końcowe egzaminy nie poszły Kylowi tak dobrze, jak miał nadzieje, że pójdą. Mimo to bezproblemowo przeszedł dalej. Oczywiście jego najlepsza ocena, to ocena z eliksirów, bo jakżeby inaczej. Wakacje miał początkowo spędzić w Polsce, w rezydencji jego dalekiej rodziny. Ostatecznie jednak cały okres wakacji spędził kibicując Japonii na turnieju Quidditcha. W przerwie pomiędzy meczami zobaczył on śmierć jego bliskiego przyjaciela. Sam zabierał jego ciało do szpitala, jednak nie dało się go uratować. To od tego momentu Kyle widzi testrale. W ciągu owych wakacji, mieszkanie jego brata, u którego to mieszkał w owym okresie wakacji, został okradziony. Rodzina musiała odsprzedać trochę tego i tamtego na odkupienie wszystkiego. Ostatecznie jednak był to dobrze spędzony czas, a Kyle już nie mógł się doczekać powrotu za mury Hogwartu. Gdyy tam powrócił, nie mógł się nacieszyć. Tak dobrze było wrócić do szkoły! A jego szczęście dopiero się zaczęło. Po zakończeniu ceremonii i przywitaniu nowych Ślizgonów, standardowo, wszyscy udali się do swoich dormitorium. Kyle został nominowany na prefekta, jednak nie udało mu się nim zostać. Mimo to wybrano go na Kapitana Klubu Pojedynków, z czego był niezmiernie dumny. Zaczął on również dużo pomagać w Skrzydle szpitalnym. Praktycznie nie było dnia, żeby nie musiał sklejać kolejnego ucznia. Trochę irytował go fakt, że nic z tej roboty nie miał. Jednak ten stan rzeczy szybko się zmienił. Kyle w tym okresie bardzo się podciągnął w nauce. Odkrył również swój talent do transmutacji. Dodatkowo został on wytypowany na Adepta Aurorskiego. Wtedy uznał, że trzeba zacząć coś sobą reprezentować. Trochę zmienił swoje nastawienie na świat i starał się udowodnić, że jest odpowiednim kandydatem. W międzyczasie zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną, przez co mocno się załamał, jednak szybko mu przeszło. Zapewne pozbierał się dzięki faktowi, że jako Auror nie powinien się zamartwiać takimi drobnostkami. Na tym roku Kyle miał kolejny wypadek w którym to stracił swoją nogę. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać, aż otrzyma nową protezę. Co dziwne, otrzymał ją od jednej ze znajomych. Niedługo później został on wybrany na prefekta swojego domu, co bardzo go ucieszyło. Zaczął on również w końcu swoje treningi aurorskie. W międzyczasie zmarł jeden z jego ulubionych nauczycieli - Devon Yrell. Bardzo go to zasmuciło, a wręcz załamało. Niedługo po nim śmierć odebrała jego przyjaciela, człowieka, który był dla niego jak ojciec. Bardzo przeżywał jego śmierć. Zapowiadały się kolejne, nudne wakacje, które to Kyle spędzi w swoim domu w Dolinie Godryka. Jednak tak nie było. W ciągu drugiego miesiąca wakacji wyjechał on na Obóz dla czarodziei. Co tam się nie działo! Atak krakena, gniew syren, zatapianie wyspy. Czy naprawdę każde wakacje Kyla muszą się tak kończyć? Nie żałuje on jednak wyjazdu, zawsze dobrze jest przeżyć coś ciekawego. Podczas dalszych wakacji został on wyrzucony z Młodocianych Aurorów. W sumie, to tego nie żałuje. Ostatnim czasy jego zdanie wobec Aurorów znacznie się zmieniło i jest z tego powodu wręcz szczęśliwy. Gdy wakacje się skończyły ponownie przywitał się z Hogwartem. W międzyczasie jedna z uczennic próbowała go zabić, no ale Kyla tak łatwo nie jest zabrać z tego świata. Od tego momentu nie widział tej uczennicy. Azkaban? Niedługo po tym miał on dość ciekawe przeżycie. Został transmutowany w psa. W tej formie siedział przez kilkanaście dni, jednak nikt się nie zorientował. Przywłaszczyła go sobie nawet jedna z uczennic. Całkiem miła dziewczynka. Kilka miesięcy później ukończył swój drugi eliksir autorski, który pozwolił mu odzyskać straconą kończynę. Ostatnie miesiące nauki spędził bez większych problemów, oraz wypadków. Poznał swoją drugą miłość, z która trzyma się do dziś. Teraz zostało mu tylko zdać OWUTEMy i iść w świat. Był z Lisą Yrell Po opuszczeniu murów szkoły rozpoczął swoją pracę w Czarodziejskim Pogotowiu Ratunkowym, oraz zaczął nowe praktyki, tym razem w Brytyjskim Rezerwacie Smoków. Szybko jednak został zwolniony z Czarodziejskiego Pogotowia Ratunkowego z powodów prywatnych. Z tego samego powodu nie zatrudniono go także do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w Hogwartcie. Pewien, duży wypadek, który miał miejsce przed zwolnieniem z CPR, całkowicie zrujnował jego życie. Przechodził on w tym czasie bardzo ciężkie załamania związane z tym. Niedługo później został zabity przez wiwerne. Jego pogrzeb odbył się 3 stycznia w Ottery. Został pochowany tam, gdzie umażył sobie za życia - przy grobie swojego największego mentora życiowego. Charakter Charakter Kyla na przestrzeni lat diametralnie się zmienił. Można powiedzieć, że do Hogwartu przyszedł jeden człowiek, a wyszedł z niego drugi. Przez te siedem lat spędzonych za murami szkoły zdążył bardzo spoważnieć, oraz stwardnieć. Za czasów młodzieńczych był bardzo zagubionym chłopcem nie widzącym sensu życia, co tylko umacniał jego częste porażki. Zawsze tłamsił w sobie wszelkie emocje. Wśród przyjaciół za to udawał bardzo zabawnego i charyzmatycznego śmieszka. Ciężko było mu zachować powagę, a nawet gdy to robił, wyglądało to jakby sobie kpił z wszystkiego co się dzieje. Aktualnie Kyle nadal jest człowiekiem bardzo mocno zamkniętym w sobie i niemówiącym innym ludziom o swoich problemach. W końcu i tak ma wrażenie, że nikogo jego ból nie obchodzi. Na swój sposób można powiedzieć, że jest zakompleksiony. Mimo to wraz z wiekiem Kyle spoważniał. Rzadko zdaża mu się nawet i uśmiechnąć. A gdy już to robi, to tylko w towarzystwie zaufanych przyjaciół. A takich to też ma niewielu, gdyż jego zaufanie ciężko nabyć, a bardzo łatwo stracić. Kyle jednak nie trzyma w sobie urazy na długo. Nie jest dla niego problemem przebaczyć nawet największemu wrogowi. Kyle przez lata nauki w Hogwartcie wyrobił w sobie kodeks moralności i zasad, których to się zawsze trzyma. Czasami niektóre z tych jego zasad, których trzyma się w codziennym życiu, można uznać za idiotyczne i tylko utrudniające funkcjonowanie. Kyle jednak jest bardzo zdyscyplinowany i nie jest dla niego problemem rezygnowanie z dóbr codziennych. Kyle zawsze stara się być bezstronny i zrozumieć obie strony konfliktu. Czasami nawet, jeśli on sam jest jedną z tych stron. Dlatego też bardzo często to on przeprasza drugą osobę. I właśnie to uważa za prawdziwą odwagę. Umiejętność przyznania się do błędu. Mężczyzna stara się być tolerancyjny dla ludzi wszelkich ras, wyznań, czy poglądów. Jedyni ludzie, jakimi gardzi, to ci, którzy uważają się za najlepszych. Sam uważa się za wybitnego eliksirowara i transmtuatora, jednak rzadko kiedy się tym chwali. Bardzo gardzi on wszelkimi nie-ludźmi pokroju wilkołaków, wampirów, czy wił. Tych ostatnich zapewne nienawidzi tym bardziej, że jego świadomość jest na tyle słaba, że wiły i syreny bardzo łatwo mogą nim manipulować. Co do wampirów i wilkołaków, ostatnim czasy jego zdanie wobec nich nieco się ułagodniło, jednak nadal nie przepada za nimi. Kyle jako czarodziej półkrwi nie uważa mugoli za coś niższego sortu. Niektórych mugoli szanuje bardziej niż czarodziei czystokrwistych. Nawet otwarcie mówi, że czarodziej gardzący mugolami sam jest niegodny daru magii. Tak samo z resztą jak wszyscy pseudo-czarodzieje, którzy swoje umiejętności ograniczają do przetartych schematów i jedynie prostego rzucania zaklęć. Prawdziwy czarodziej jego zdaniem powinien potrafić wykorzystać niepozorne umiejętności do utworzenia z nich potężnej broni. Wygląd Kyle wygląda na nieco starszego niż rzeczywiście jest. Zazwyczaj podczas zgadywanek co do jego wieku, które to często odbywały się, gdyż ten nie lubił chwalić się swoim wiekiem, padały takie liczby jak 20, czy 25. Do jego staro wyglądającej twarzy i postury dopasowuje się także mimika mężczyzny. Jego wyraz twarzy jest zawsze, ale to zawsze całkowicie kamienny. Nigdy się nie uśmiecha, od czasu do czasu może się skrzywić. Gdy się zdenerwuje lekko szczerzy zęby, jednak oprócz tego ciężko wywnioskować po jego twarzy, co aktualnie czuje. To samo tyczy się jego zimnego, oschłego tonu. Ten akurat nie zmienia się od jego emocji. Nie wiadomo jak wiele musiałoby się dziać, aby jego ton zmienił się chociaż by odrobinę. Można po nim wnioskować, że cały czas albo nic nie czuje, albo jest smutny. Wzrok za to ma wyjątkowo znudzony. Jego twarz jest wręcz jak u umarlaka. Nie osłabia tego jego okropnie blada cera. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jego skóra jest całkowicie biała. Zapewne jest to spowodowane tym, że Kyle mało kiedy wychodzi z podziemi. W szkole zawsze przesiadywał w lochach, a w domu okupywał podziemną bibliotekę. Kyle jest osobą pod względem urody ani ładną, ani brzydką. Jednak wszyscy, którzy go znają, mogą spokojnie potwierdzić iż z wiekiem znacznie wyładniał. Sam także często powtarza, że za czasów nauki w Hogwartcie był niezwykle szpetny. Zapewne z powodu licznych blizn, oraz zniekształconej twarzy. Na szczęście teraz nie ma ani jednej blizny, a jego twarz wróciła do normy. Mówiąc nieco o jego budowie ciała, Kyle jest osobą dość umięśnioną. Nie przesadnie, ale i nie mało. Prawie idealnie. Mężczyzna jest wysoki, wręcz nazbyt jak na swój wiek. Czasami ludzie nawet pytają się Kyla, czy nie jest on potomkiem jakiegoś olbrzyma. Nie jest to jednak prawda, nigdy w jego rodzinie nie pojawił się olbrzym. Teraz może nieco o twarzy Kyla. Jest ona dość okrągła, jednak rysy jego twarzy są bardzo ostre, a jego broda jest wręcz szpiczasta. Na swojej twarzy ma on mały, zadarty nosek. Patrząc wyżej widzimy jego oczy. Duże, ciemne i żółte. Może nawet i jego oczy byłyby ładne, gdyby nie to, że smutno z nich patrzy. Wzrok Kyla jest wręcz kamieniujący. Zwłaszcza, gdy wytrzeszczy te swoje oczka. Potrafi sprawić, by był niezwykle świdrujące, wtedy to może swoim spojrzeniem nawet wystraszyć. Za to idąc w dół widzimy jego usta. Małe, przez większość czasu zamknięte. Nawet gdy mówi otwierają się one niewiele, przez co mówi dość cicho, ale jednak wyraźnie. Usta są równie blade co reszta jego twarzy. Patrząc z daleka można przypuszczać, że tych ust w ogóle nie ma. No ale jak już mowa o twarzy i głowie, to trzeba też napomnieć o włosach. Włosy Kyla są bardzo gęste i niegdyś długie. Czasami nawet sięgają mu do pasa, albo i niżej. Aktualnie są znacznie krótsze. Zdaje się, jak gdyby te w ogóle nie rosły. Zatrzymały się na wysokości połowy jego karku. Mają one siwą barwę, kiedyś, za czasów niepamiętnych, były one kasztanowe, a z opowieści Kyla można też wnioskować, że były dość ładne. Pozostał jednako ich dość ładny połysk. Ale zważywszy na predyspozycje Kyla do przesiadywania pod ziemią dość ciężko o zobaczenie tego połysku. Na koniec mogę napisać co nieco o jego stylu ubierania się. Ubiera się tak, by zasłonić większość swojego ciała. Długie rękawy, które wystają na tyle, że może nimi spokojnie zasłonić całe swoje dłonie, kołnierz, który sięga mu prawie do ust i tym podobne rzeczy. Także jako czarodziej nosi długie, czarne peleryny z kapturami. Zdejmuje kaptur tylko w trakcie, o ironio, deszczu, oraz gdy jest wyjątkowo ciemno. Kategoria:Postacie